The present invention relates to improvements in high efficiency heat exchangers of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,311,191 and 4,311,192, each issued on Jan. 19, 1982 in the name of Gerry Vandervaart.
The heat exchangers of the latter-noted patents were themselves modified and improved by Gerry Vandervaart, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,345 issued on July 24, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,664 issued on May 2, 1989.
The contents of the latter four patents are incorporated herein by reference, particularly with respect to presently conventional structural and functional characteristics of such prior art heat exchangers.